sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noob's Corner/@comment-2605:E000:3E86:EB00:45A9:E8EB:6C8D:C58D-20171010050559
I was once an Elite X and wanted to start over but hey let's get Good general tips rolling! #1 just to upgrade the main weakness of your gun for example the Ak47 or an mp5 have pretty terrible rate of fire but they do good enough damage to take on bloaters within 2 clips and they actually have a decent clip size my greatest tip is save up and upgrade, Having a fast fire rate AK47 saved my life when I got abandoned by some rank 20 person and I was actually able to kill the only devastator that spawned this also made my rank sky rocket from rank 8 all the way up to 12, Play multiplayer...Aim for things that look big killing even one of them will get you almost 20x the amount of cash you regularly get and exp. Tip#2 I would like to say that when you are any rank Lower than 20 it is extremely worth while to get a weapon box whenever you can, Much higher chance of getting something useful even if not premium like Bren, RPD, Saw, MG4, M240, M134 minigun, Negev NG7, Arx 160, Barret rec 7, Benelli M4, Striker, Minibea M-9, AUG PARA, IMI SP21 Barak, MAC 10, MK2 Sniper Rifle, And MGL-140 The list is huge of what guns you can get and then on top of this you can get premiums too? Yes if you have the chance almost always try picking these up do not go for these in multiplayer, There is a good chance you die trying especially with the higher rank players. Keep in mind I don't know the entire list of what you can get but those are mostly high rank guns I don't see a point in not trying to go for them. Tip #3 Always try to get a gun that fits your playstyle or covers a good chunk of your hit box, A terrible example of this is the Negev NG7 my lord this thing fires accurately great gun and hits a pretty decent chunk of damage for as light as it is but good lord anything outside of the lines you see even the slightest bit doesn't hurt the zombies sometimes!!! when they are almost right next to you sometimes very frustrating to deal with, And then there are guns that cover up to your sides and even part of your back picture perfect, I'm talking about you M134 minigun practically unstoppable once that spool up goes away. Tip #4 If you really like the premiums and think you want to get one, Do yourself a favor and buy the one you want support the developers the premiums in this game truly do feel premium even when you get to 40+ and it definitely is satisfying to buy one or two. Tip #5 Don't spend your money on armor unless you are a good 8-10 levels above the required levels for all the pieces these tend to get very expensive and are superb when upgraded however...Doing so usually costs a lot of money for example your starting armor costs about 5K totalled to fully upgrade, Very no good for you and your money pile. Tip #6 Do missions and play other modes with friends or in multiplayer, I know this sounds really worthless right now but some of those missions give you a butt load of money and exp and some take seconds and can get you SAS bucks to actually earn in game premiums free FREE, It may not seem worth while but some are actually really fun and creative while others are useful for doing things like grinding out SAS bucks, If you want a premium please do support the developers though As for other modes.....Where do I even start? It doesn't matter if you lose on some other modes like purge you will gain a ton of money by winning it EVEN ONCE and I mean loads more than you can dream up or apocalypse is great example, You get a flip ton of cash and exp from doing this each time and it is truly worth while to invest some time into. Tip #7 My final tip for everyone here has got to be to know what the boosts do, These are insanely useful particularly Combat medic and science corps and they are absolute life savers and infinitely worth your time to invest into the right ones like sharp shooter 25% damage boost that's close to the price of a phoenix badge in terms of raw damage boost and officer 15% Still worth while and are excellent to be using. how combat engineerer is nearly worthless except for when you do onslaught on a select few maps! Grenadier, For giving you grenades that do extremely high damage at low levels and are later fairly useless Super soldier is great when you have a near death of 10% HP always activates by the way you get double damage for 30 seconds and full hp back definitely a life saving thing to know My point is knowing what each thing does will save you a ton of trouble and allow you to save up cash in game and really it will help you rank up A LOT faster sometimes. I hope this helps you and that you all enjoy SAS zombie assault 3 I actually had fun making this list of tips to help the noobies out and I am infact newb friendly you can add me on SAS zombie assault 3 if you want I am Sillyman295